


"Change of Tactics" - Dom Tsukishima Kei x F!Reader

by sweetcherryrambles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Choking, Degradation, Dom Tsukishima Kei, Explicit Language, F/M, Face-Fucking, Name-Calling, Overstimulation, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcherryrambles/pseuds/sweetcherryrambles
Summary: Going on a restaurant date with your boyfriend, Tsukishima Kei, you decide to wear a new dress that you know he'd like.He thinks you should be punished for trying to tease him.TW: degrading language, overstim, choking
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 134





	"Change of Tactics" - Dom Tsukishima Kei x F!Reader

"You're such a needy slut, pipsqueak. I bet your cunt is already drenched and I haven't even touched you yet." Tsukishima was smirking at you with a devilish look in his eyes. "What, cat got your tongue, little baby? You want me so much that you won't even wait for your dessert to arrive?"

"Kei, what if someone hears you? Y-You shouldn't say such things in public" your cheeks were beet red as you rubbed your thighs together under the table to relive a bit of the pressure you were feeling in your core.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing, I can see your legs shifting. Aren't you scared they'll notice how hungry you are for my cock?" You felt his hand rub your knee, his fingers pinching painfully your exposed skin. "Tell me, pipsqueak, would you rather have the chocolate mousse or my fingers fucking deep in your cunt?"

You knew when you got dressed for your date that your outfit was going to drive Tsukishima crazy. It was his favorite color and the cut of the dress hugged your hips just right. But you still didn't expect him to start teasing you like this in the middle of the restaurant. His words were sending shivers down your spine and the last thing you wanted was for people to notice how flustered you were.

"I don't think it's polite to leave before our order arrives, Kei" You sounded unsure and by the grin on his face, you could tell he picked up on that. You hoped he’d let it go, but you knew him better than that – you braced yourself, his grip on your knee tightening.

"So you think it's more polite to parade that shapely ass of yours in that dress, hmm? Tell me, did you wear that dress so everyone could see how much of a slut you are, or did you just want to get my attention?"

"I-I wore it for you.” Your cheeks got even redder at the confession.

He lifted his hand from your leg and smiled “I’ll ask for the check and for the dessert to go. I think someone needs to learn what happens when she tries to tease me.”

You ordered a taxi and the whole way to your apartment his fingers would wander up and down your leg, getting closer and closer to the hem of your panties. Whenever you looked up at him though, he was looking out the window, a disinterested look on his face. You know that if he moved a little bit higher, he could feel the wet spot that formed on your underwear.

Once inside your apartment, he grabbed your arm and pulled you snug to his chest. “Where do you think you’re running to, pipsqueak? There’s no getting out of this now, you wanted my attention, you got it, my little slut. Now, be a good girl and get on your knees, I know you’re desperate for my cock.”

Your cheeks flushed again at his words. You wanted him, but you didn’t want to admit it. “I need to get changed Kei, can’t this wait a bit?” you knew that disobeying him when he was in this mood spelled punishment, but punishment was exactly what you were craving.

“Now, now, you know what happens to pipsqueaks who talk back, don’t you?” in a moment his hand was between your legs, middle finger probing at your covered folds. “I can already feel how soaked you are, don’t try to play me, you want to choke on this cock” his other hand reached your neck, his fingers wrapping around it, cutting your blood flow. “Tell me, will you get on your knees or do I have to make you?”

You let out a soft whimper, making an attempt to nod. He released your neck, eyes still locked on yours as he started to unzip his pants, freeing his erection. You kneeled, looking up at him “Open your mouth and suck it” at his words you parted your lips, taking his throbbing cockhead inside your mouth, his precum coating your tongue.

He grabbed your hair, pushing you deeper against his shaft, making you choke on his length. You loved how the tip was hitting the back of your throat with each thrust and that coupled with the way he was roughly pulling at your hair had heat pooling between your folds. You wanted him to touch you, to help you alleviate some of the pressure that had been piling up in your core for the past hour.

“Don’t assume I don’t know what you want, pipsqueak. I can see you looking at me with those pleading eyes, like a good little cockslut. Is pleasing me not doing enough for your hungry cunt?” you whimpered at his words, his pace picking up “If you want me to indulge you, show me that you’re a good girl. Take my whole cock down that slutty throat of yours and I’ll make you cum.”

Tsukishima stopped his thrusts, smirk plastered on his face, letting you take control of the movements. You braced yourself, taking it deeper, inch by inch, tears welling up in your eyes from the strain. “Now, that’s my good girl. I think you deserve a reward, what do you think? Go lie on the bed and wait – no touching yourself.”

A few moments later he was between your legs, fingers softly tracing the outline of your thighs, low moans leaving your throat at his feathery touches. “K-Kei, I-I need you, p-please, I can’t t-take the teasing. I-I need more”

“Tsk, tsk, you should know by now that telling me not to tease you will just make me want to tease you more, (y/n). I have nothing else to do tonight, I can just stay here and touch you, until you’re begging for me to make you cum. I know I said I will, but I didn’t say I’m making it easy for you, no, no, no.” he chuckled darkly.

Reaching the hem of your panties he tugged them down, slowly, making sure to leave lingering touches on your skin with each movement. You were beginning to regret wearing this dress tonight, when you felt a finger gently brush against your clit and sliding between your sopping folds, a loud cry escaping your throat “K-Kei, please”

“You’re drenched, you’ll make a mess of the sheets, pipsqueak. Are you sure you don’t just want me to stop?”

“P-please, Kei, I don’t care about the sheets” your voice was pleading. He pushed the finger slowly inside you, feeling each ridge of your walls as they instantly started tightening around it.

“Don’t tell me you’re such a needy slut that you’re coming from just a finger. I’ll have to punish you in a different way then” he shoved another finger inside you, picking up the pace while his thumb was rubbing your clit. You came undone in moments, moans erupting from your lips, body shaking while your juices were spilling all over Tsukishima’s hand and the bed. Still, he didn’t slow down his pace, finger-fucking you through your orgasm.

Without letting up, he leaned over you, taking a clothed nipple into his mouth and biting. You could feel the coil in your stomach tightening again, the high from your previous climax barely having passed. “P-please, slow down, it’s too much” your words barely intelligible between the mix of moans and cries that were coming from your throat. Adding a third digit, he sped up his pace stretching your walls deliciously. “K-Kei” you screamed out his name as your second orgasm washed over you, your body contracting violently beneath Tsukishima.

“I hope you’re ready for the main course, pipsqueak. I’ll use that cunt of yours, watch how desperate you are for my cock.” You were delirious, barely making out his words. Popping his fingers out of your sopping hole, he cleaned them on the already messy sheets and placed your still shaking legs on his shoulders. “I think you had enough of a break, what do you say?” he chuckled as he pushed his length inside you, spreading your insides in a mix of pain and pleasure at the stretch.

Your tongue was lolling out of your mouth, eyes rolling at the back of your head with each thrust. Your hands were frantically gripping the sheets, desperately trying to steady yourself as the array of sensations was overtaking your body. Tsukishima’s thumb was back on your clit, rubbing it, your walls clenching around his cock, milking it. He reached out his hand, palm clasping firmly around your neck.

“Dumb sluts don’t need air, do they, pipsqueak? They just need to be railed. How many times have you cum, three? Or is it four now? You enjoy it when I choke you?” soft whimpers were all you could muster, your body was so sensitive to his touches, all your senses overwhelmed.

You felt Tsukishima’s cock getting harder inside you, his cockhead smacking your cervix. You were spent and your mind was blank, sanity slipping, but your cunt was still reacting to his length, squeezing him with each thrust. Through the haziness you felt your climax overtaking you yet again as his movements came to a halt, hot cum spilling from your overused cunt together with your own juices. He released his hold on your neck, placing a gentle kiss on your forehead.

He collapsed on top of you, trying to shift his weight so he wouldn’t crush you and gently brushed the hair from you face “You did so good, baby. I’ll come clean you up and move you to the couch while I change the sheets. Then, we can cuddle.”

You nodded. Aftercare was your favorite part, the only time you got to see gentle Tsukishima, no teasing and no sarcasm, just loving care.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Let me know any feedback or criticism as I'm looking to improve my writing. Lots of love!!


End file.
